


A Breddy Halloween One-Shot

by Cho_Sofia



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Smut, Vampire Brett, Werewolf Eddy, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho_Sofia/pseuds/Cho_Sofia
Summary: Brett goes to a halloween party with his friend without any expectations. There he is introduced to a very attractive werewolf and at the end of the night his life takes a surprising change.Sorry, I'm not good with summaries
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 18





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a breddy fic I made on Halloween.
> 
> I'm sorry about any mistakes you might find. English is not my first language and I just wrote this on the spirit of Halloween. I'm just posting this now because I didn't write a one shot this big for a long time now and this is my first fanfic in English, I guess I just now gather the courage to post it.
> 
> The nsfw stuff is in the next and last chapter.
> 
> ps.: the next chapter is much shorter, sorry.

\- Where are we going? - Brett said unamused as Hyung, one of his closest friends, pulled him out of his sweet home and into a car.

\- I told you last week. Today is Halloween and we're going to enjoy it. - The man said as he started to drive. Brett could just sigh in defeat as he hold on to his black cloak. He didn't want to go out. Like never.

\- What are we going to enjoy? - Brett said with his deadpan face, not even bothering on put on his seat belt. - Being in a room with sweaty humans pretending to be us and insulting our species? No, thank you.

\- Brett...Please. - Hyung pleaded, not wanting the other to spoil his fun time. - It's just one night a year, it will not harm you. - Not hearing a response from Brett, Hyung just sighed again, but knowing he was getting closer to a "yes" from Brett. - We're vampires. This is the only day being pale is going to be praised. And we're just having some fun, meet some of my other friends and socialize. Just one day a year.

\- Ok...If you insist.

\- Thank you, man.

For the rest of the trip Hyung was with a much better mood meanwhile Brett sulked on his seat, his black robes involving his rather small form. In 30 minutes Brett felt the car stopping and looked as his vampire friend got out and walked towards a house, a big house that looked full of people drinking and dancing in Halloween costumes. Sweet.

\- Come on Brett, I'll present to you some of my other friends.

Brett was very much obliged to get out of the car, Hyung pushing Brett with his super strength until finally a small black ball drop on the floor. Hyung was breathing heavily as Brett got up on his feat. The long black cloak on the sides of a kinda firm but small body, pale skin in contrast of black and red clothing, glasses and messy hair and a pair of sharp fangs.

\- Now that you are ready, let's go.

\- You didn't even let me put on decent clothes. - Brett muttered, being dragged by Hyung into the house. - I'm here in my home clothes.

\- You're home clothes look like a costume. - Hyung explain, starting to be a little annoyed by Brett. - Just be polite and socialize for a bit. If it's too much just fly home.

\- Tsk...You said I'm not allowed to fly in my bat form. - Brett continued muttering. This time or Hyung didn't heard him or just dead face ignored him.

\- Hi! It's good to see you again. - Hyung said loudly and friendly to a group of 4 people. Brett was not being carried anymore, but he stayed behind Hyung, trying very hard to be invisible and not drag too much attention, something rather easy honestly.

\- Hi Hyung. It's been a while. - Some man said, waving friendly and with a charming smile.

Brett looked behind his friend's shoulder and looked at the 4 people they were spending the night with. How surprised was Brett when he noticed that Hyung's friends were not all vampires. A werewolf, a witch, a vampire and a human. What the hell. The first guy seemed to be Hyung's childhood friend and was a vampire, his name was Ray? Didn't pay attention at all. The other 3 seemed to be friend's with Ray.

\- Guys, this is Brett. - Hyung said, exposing the awkward vampire to the small group. He just waved rather uncomfortable.

\- Hi! - Ray said politely. - I'm Ray, I'm a vampire too and this are my friends. Sophie, Hilary and Eddy. We all play the violin.

\- Yes. I'm a witch by the way. - Sophie said. Brett's eyes locked at her, judging her with his "vampire" superiority. - Hilary is human as you may find odd.

\- It's just she's so talented she's like an angel. - Ray said and rapidly Brett found himself simping with the rest of them for Hilary, what a queen.

\- Hi. - Hilary said sweetly. - It's nice to meet you.

\- I-It's nice to meet you too. - Brett tried not to be too awkward and shake hands with everyone of them.

As Brett stood in front of the last person, Eddy, their eyes locked and Brett felt a shiver run through his body with the intensity Eddy was looking at him, his face serious and skin with goose bumps.

They just stood there for a moment, ignoring the other's confused looks. Then, Brett noticed the fluffy hears and the fluffy brown hair, he also noticed the slight movement from the also fluffy tail behind the man, and just then did Brett processed that that men was a werewolf. With a disgusted snort Brett stood straight, trying to be taller but failing, the werewolf much taller than him.

\- Hello, werewolf. - Brett said with disdain. The other 5 easily hearing the superiority in Brett's voice and the way he treated Eddy as a peasant. - I'm Brett Yang.

\- Eddy Chen. - The werewolf simply said, not at all shaken by the way the vampire was talking to him.

Eddy rapidly took Brett's hands in his and shake them, eyes locked and skin crawled as they touched for the first time. Brett felt like electricity went through his veins, connecting him and Eddy with a weird link. Startled, Brett took his hand away and jumped away from the werewolf. The other man just smirked charmingly at him.

Feeling outraged, Brett went closer to Hyung and then disappeared in the crowd.

\- What's wrong with him? - Hilary asked a little confused.

\- I'm sorry about him. - Hyung sighed. - He doesn't like to go out that much.

\- And what about that attitude towards Eddy? - Sophie said, protecting of their friend who did not said a word after Brett went away.

\- I kind of get him. - Ray said, also sounding apologetic. - We as vampires are really proud. We and Hyung go out all the time and interact a lot with other species, so of course we're not close-minded and work well with others. But, I see that Brett...

\- Yes, that's true. - Hyung couldn't stop sighing. - He's open minded, trust me. He's just like that towards werewolves. Old tradition rivalry. - Hyung looked at Eddy, the men just now realising that he was out of it for some time now. - I'm sorry, Eddy. He's a good person once you know him, I swear.

-I'm not sad or insulted. - Eddy smiled at them, a big sweet and happy smile that surprised everyone. - Quite the opposite, I liked that fierce aura of Brett.

\- Ok...?

Eddy continued to ignore them and looked around the party. The other 4 looked at each other, thinking that Eddy was a bit weird and odd.

\- I'm going to get a drink. - Eddy said before going away, almost missing the "What?" and "Ok" from his friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brett sighed as he walked through the sweaty body's of humans. He wanted so much to escape but he was lost, don't ask him how. He just found himself surrounded by a bunch of people he doesn't know, in a house he doesn't know and he didn't even remember from where he came.

Brett walked through the frames of humans until he reached a corner of the house, he sighed delighted that finally he was not that surrounded by people, he leaned on the wall and let himself close his eyes and think about everything that happened. The connection he felt with that werewolf was odd to say the least. Vampires and werewolves hated each other for centuries, they just couldn't stand each other for some reason, but with that man, Eddy he thinks, something about him was different.

It's true that Brett never met a werewolf in his life. He literally just goes out of his mansion to go to his vampires friends houses and mansions. He was a renowed vampire, top of the hierarchy, his parents fought on the great war centuries before against werewolves. Then why did he feel, that, whatever it is, with that werewolf.

\- Hi, gorgeous. - Brett looked up and found a men taller than him and with horns, cornering him against the wall. Brett sighed, he could easily take down any human at that party. - Come on. - The men insisted, hands reaching to Brett's waist. The latter could just laugh with disdain. - We're gonna have a great time. - The taller men dressed in red got even closer, whispering in his ears. - I'll make you feel really good.

Brett felt a shiver run down his spine as he noticed a thin red tail on the man. Brett's brain finally processing that this man in front of him was a demon, not a human. That was not good. Brett could not easily take down a demon. Fuck.

\- Get away from me. - Brett whispered dangerously, his fangs visible and ready to bite the man at any time.

\- That's what I like. - The demon simply said, one of his hands went to Brett's throat and chocked him, almost crunching his bones. Brett just stood there looking at him unimpressed. He was already dead, that did nothing to him besides hurting just a bit.

\- You'll have to try harder. - Brett smirked grabbing the demon's hands and trying to get him out of him, but it was in vain, the demon was holding him too strongly.

\- Oh, I will. - With a dangerous grin and eyes shining blood red, the demon got closer and closer to Brett.

\- What do you think you're doing? - A bark come from behind the man.

Brett and the demon looked at the sound and found a werewolf behind them, hands clenched and fur bristling and long canines growling at them. Brett looked with shock at Eddy's angry ridden eyes, the werewolf looking straight and dangerously at the demon that at the sight of Eddy, ready to attack him and rip his throat out, could just let go of Brett, knowing very well he could not win a fight with a werewolf controled by rage.

Very slowly the demon walked away, Eddy always looking at him go and growling low and snarling as the man went away, probably running for his life and getting as far away as possible from the werewolf.

\- E-Eddy. - Brett's voice woke the werewolf up. Eddy looked at Brett and saw the slight fear on the smaller's eyes.

\- S-Sorry. - Eddy coughed, trying to get rid of the low growling tone on his voice. - Are you ok? Did he do something to you?

Brett looked confused at Eddy's concern towards him. Why was a werewolf helping him, and after what he had said to the taller. Was he prancking him?

\- I'm fine. - Brett surprised himself. Responding to a werewolf like this, answering him like this. But he couldn't not say something, it felt wrong not letting Eddy know what he wanted to know about him.

\- You sure? - Eddy was still worried, but couldn't make eye contact with the vampire, just looking everywhere but Brett. - You... - Eddy took a look and a low piercing growl was heard by Brett and a few people behind Eddy, that as they heard the growl rapidly ran away from that gutural sound.

\- Yep. - Brett shrieked as Eddy slammed him against the wall, hands on his throat. But instead of a tight grasp, Eddy's hands gently massage his sore skin with much care. - W-What... - Brett was out of words.

\- He bruised your throat. - Eddy simply said, voice poisoning, but eyes covered with concern and care. - I should go after him.

\- No. - Brett was fast in answering. - S-Stay with me.

Eddy looked down at him, and seeing no fear, seeing that Brett was honestly asking for him to stay, he melted against Brett's body, hands slightly loosen on Brett's neck. Brett didn't mind the close proximity, on the opposite, he finds Eddy's warm body a pleasant surprise. He felt good and protected in Eddy's embrace.

\- W-What is this feeling? - Brett asked ashamed. Was he really asking this to a werewolf? Has he gone mad?

\- Well...I have to tell you something. - Eddy removed his body from Brett's and looked down at the vampire. - Will you come with me? I'll answer your doubts.

\- Ok. - He was certainly mad, for sure. Never in his life would he go somewhere with someone he doesn't even know, but with Eddy, this werewolf, he felt safe somehow.

\- Thank you. - Eddy smiled sweetly and Brett could see his tail wag around. That made Brett happier somehow, Eddy was just too cute looking like a happy puppy.

Eddy took the vampires hands and pulled the older with him out of that place. Unlike what he thought Eddy didn't pushed him into a car, instead they took a walk and after 15 minutes of walking non stop Brett found himself in a garden, truly beautiful.

\- Did you plan this? - Brett asked suspicious, the taller just laughed and sat on a bench, waiting for Brett to sit next to him.

Brett looked around and seeing nobody there, took the sit next to the werewolf. This was certainly new. The moonlight was shining on the sky, making Eddy look so beautifully dangerous. The brown fur, the ears that Brett wanted to pet, his long fluffy tail and that long canines made Brett shiver in ecstasy. He had never seen a werewolf, but seeing Eddy like this under the moonlight just made him feel...Different. He couldn't stop thinking what his wolf form would be like.

\- There's something important you should know. - Eddy started, his tone worried and unsure. - I know you might freak out, because we're a werewolf and a vampire, this shouldn't happen, but the truth is... - Eddy took a deep breath. - The truth is that from the moment I saw you, I knew you are my mate. As in, werewolf's mate. Are you ok?

Brett looked at Eddy blankly, trying to process everything. Mates? As in destined person? The one you'll love and cherish for the rest of your life werewolf bullshit?

\- What? - Brett shouted, scaring some birds away. - What do you mean? How do you know that? How am I supposed to respond to this bullshit? I'm a vampire, not a werewolf for god's sake.

\- Please calm down, Brett. - Eddy, seeing the state the other was in, in distress, embraced Brett, one hand involving the smaller's waist and the other on his hair, bringing the other's head to the crock of his neck. - I'll explain everything you ask. So please, calm down, my little vampire.

\- I-I... - Brett felt his body relax in Eddy's embrace and his thoughts were suddenly full of Eddy's delicious smell. He inspired some of Eddy's calming scent and in no time he melted against the other's warm body, not even commenting on the nickname the werewolf gave him.

\- Better? - Brett could hear the smile in Eddy's voice, the werewolf just over the moon having his mate in his arms.

\- Y-yes, thank you. - Brett said softly, but not moving from the hug, he just inspired deeply feeling inebriated with Eddy's scent, it was weirdly good.

\- Got any question for me to answer? - Eddy talked smoothly, one hand caressing Brett's back.

\- Why am I feeling like this? I'm a vampire not a werewolf. And y-your smell, w-what is this feeling?

\- It's normal for you to be confused. - Eddy always talked soft and calm, but could not stop smiling like a fool, even though his mate was having a hard time understanding this. - It's actually rare having a mate not werewolf, even more rare being a vampire, but it's not impossible and unheard. What you feel it's the link connecting us, it's complicated for you to understand. We, werewolves, know this and live this our entire life. When we shooke hands you must have felt it. It was a shock that connected our souls together, made us feel protective of each other and wanting each other with our bodys and souls.

\- But that's not fair, I didn't have a say in this. - Brett said outraged, getting away from Eddy's arms and feeling a lost instantly cold, he was so much better with his mate. Wait, what was he saying? Calling Eddy's mate like this. - This is driving me crazy.

\- I know, I'm sorry I can't make things easier for you. - Eddy looked and sounded genuinely sad on the thought of not being capable of helping his mate. - We werewolves experience this with each other and our link pack. But with mates is different. Brett, when I saw you my wolf knew right away you were our destined person. Your scent is the most beautiful thing and I just wanted to hold you and smell you all day. - Brett was having difficulties being flattered or creeped out. - It's weird, but you felt it too. - Looking at Brett's confused face he continued. - My scent, it worked on you because you are my mate, we're connected on deeper levels, that's why you, being a vampire can feel and smell it, because I'm your mate.

\- Y-you mean...Your scent has an impact on me? - Brett was still confused, but his brain was catching up fastely. He let his walls down and sat closer to Eddy again, but not on his embrace, something that made Eddy's wolf whine in misery.

\- You see, we werewolves are separated by our wolves in omegas, betas and alphas. - Brett nodded his head, knowing at least that about the other species. - Betas don't really have a scent. But we omegas and alphas have, omegas sweeter ones that make you feel comfortable. Alphas have more strong scents and are more feral.

\- Does that mean you're an omega? Because I felt protected and comforted by your scent. - Brett saw Eddy's cheeks and neck gaining a pink color and Eddy advert his eyes. So cute.

\- Actually no. I'm an alpha. - Eddy said, coughing slightly. - We have more strong scents that are meant for protection and that. You felt more comfortable and relax because, me, as your mate, produced pheromones to calm you down from your distress.

\- Oh... - Brett was the one to blush this time. - T-that's cool. You being able to do that, thank you.

\- Don't need to thank me, it's an instinct to help whenever you feel bad. - Eddy looked around while saying. - I-It was actually pleasant producing pheromones meant to alleviate my mate's stress. It felt true. - Brett looked at Eddy's blushing face confused. - It felt real, that you're really my mate. It was kinda nice.

Brett looked down. Eddy was so sweet, he seemed to really care about him. But they knew each other for just a few hours. He doesn't know how to process this. With a sigh Brett took one of Eddy's hands in his and saw how different they look. Eddy with a more dark color than his as Brett is as pale as a wall. Also, Eddy's bigger hand felt nice on his. The two of them had long nails, for hunting probably.

\- I don't know how to cope with all of this. - Brett looked as Eddy's face fell and he thought he could actually feel the wolves heart break and the stop of his tail as it fell besides him. - But I'd like to try it. - Eddy looked at him more attentively, ears pointing at him and tail erected. - I'd like to go out with you, know you more before making a big step. If you're okay with it. - Brett looked expectantly at Eddy. The werewolf just grinned happily, his tail waving excitedly.

\- Of course! I'd love to go out with you. - Eddy cautiously approached Brett and seeing the other not complaining, hugged the shorter man in a crunching hug. - I'll never leave you. I'll make everything for you to be my mate, I couldn't chose better.

Brett felt his heart beating fast, even though he was dead. He melted in Eddy's arms and embraced Eddy too. His arms involving around Eddy's middle and closing behind his back, not wanting to ever let go. With his face deep in Eddy's neck smelling the inebriating scent. Eddy also with his nose deep in Brett's hair taking deep intakes of Brett's sweet scent.

They sat like that for 30 minutes before the two of them started to feel a little too light headed. They seemed to need even more of each other's scent, they were mesmerised and entraced by the other. Eddy was already with his claws in a death grip in Brett's hair and the other hand on Brett's waist, not letting the other move. Not that Brett intended to move, he was over the moon feeling Eddy's hands on him, just the smaller touch sending shivers down his spine, and the smell. The scent Eddy was giving, strong and alluring just made him whimper slightly, having too much clothes, too little skin touching. Eddy too could feel Brett's smell sweeter than ever, he was like swimming in cotton at this point, and without himself realising he was with a big hard on by just scenting the vampire.

\- We should stop. - Eddy growled with his deep voice in alpha mode.

\- I don't know if I can. - Brett whimpered pathetically. He wasn't a omega to be like this, but he was nevertheless. Even his vampire body wanted Eddy very much, and in that moment.

\- Shouldn't we go slow? - Eddy was trying so much to control his wolf, half his brain being possessed by the thought of claiming his mate and the other half was trying desperately to not lose it.

\- Yes. - Brett nodded with his face still deep in Eddy's neck, licking slightly over the werewolf's glands that produced pheromones. That just made Eddy go crazy, his fur crawled and senses high. - But, just this once, please.

\- Are you sure? - Eddy asked nicely, almost going mad in the process.

\- Yes, Eddy. - Brett pulled away from Eddy and looked in Eddy's glazed eyes. - Please, just this one time. Make me yours, my mate.

Eddy's brain couldn't cope with that and shut down for a few seconds before finally realising the awaiting vampire before him. Eddy gulped loudly, his tail shaking side to side excited. In Eddy's perspective Brett was just beautiful. The bright moonlight shining in Brett's pale and smooth skin, so good to mark. The dark robes contrasting with the white skin so beautifully. The dark hair, the round glasses, that fucking smile that made Eddy want to keep it to himself. And the plump lips that he wanted to kiss so badly.

\- There's no turning back now. - Eddy advised, jumping up in one motion. Rapidly he wrapped Brett in his arms, the vampire hugging Eddy's neck trusting the werewolf. - Please hold on to me with force, as much as you need, I'll feel nothing, don't worry.

Eddy put Brett down and transformed into his wolf form. Brett stood there in shock at the sight of Eddy's process into the wolf, it was amazing, beautiful even. The big and strong wolf with brown fur and tinges of black. Brett was woken to the present by the howl of the wolf as the animal looked at him and bit slightly his robes, drawing his attention to himself.

\- Sorry. - Brett whispered, petting the wolf that made a content growl. - I just think you're gorgeous. - The wolf barked happily and pushed Brett slightly. - Okay, okay, wait.

Brett went over the wolf and hold him by the neck, grabbing onto his life. It was truly amazing how he could ride the wolf, as he was so big and grandiose. Brett inspired deeply and with a small pull the wolf started running with Brett on his back, face deep in the soft fur. If it weren't for the cold wind of the night Brett would have thought he was on the clouds, surrounded by softness and the amazing smell that just made him relax completely.

In no time the wolf started to slow down and then stop. A bark woke Brett up that looked from the fur and saw Eddy's wolf eyes looking at him, his mouth open to breath and Brett could see the sharp canines just like Eddy's.

\- Thank you for the ride. - Brett thanked the wolf, petting his ears, something he wanted to do since he noticed the fluffy ears. Brett stepped away saw as Eddy returned to his semi-human form. - You're keeping the ears and tail?

\- Well, yeah. - Eddy smiled at the shorter man as he grabbed his waist. - To spice it up. - Brett laughed hard at that.

\- But your wolf his cute, I like him better. - Eddy made an outraged face, but not letting the other go.

\- How dare you? - Eddy acted joyful, they were walking towards a house Brett thinks it's Eddy's. - Just cause he chose you as his mate. Well, if you like him you have to deal with me too.

\- I guess I can cope with that. - Brett laughed softly, his hand grabbing Eddy's hand around his waist.

\- Welcome to my humble home. - Eddy said as he opened the door.

It really was a humble house compared with his mansion. It was spacious, big enough for a person to live. Has 2 bedrooms, one big living room connected to the kitchen and a single bathroom. Not bad. Brett could actually see Eddy living here, it was so honest and remind him of the werewolf.

\- It's not like my mansion, but I like it.

Brett turned around and saw Eddy taking his coat and shoes off, staying with only a big sweater and jeans. Brett felt his body heat increasing rapidly just seeing Eddy pulling his sleeves up and those arms. Distracting himself from the werewolf Brett too started to take off his shoes and cloak, staying in his red shirt with two buttons open and black trousers.

\- What do you wanna do? - Brett asked foolishly, thinking that the moment was dead, they had passed that horny moment. But just as Brett turned to look at Eddy, he saw the predatory look in Eddy's eyes, smirking down at him, the room suddenly filled with lustful pheromones, it felt too hot in there and Brett started to feel that his trousers were too tight.

\- Brett, if you don't want to... - Eddy tried very hard to give the impression that he could calm down, but his eyes were filled with lust and desire.


	2. Part 2

\- Don't be such a pussy. - Brett snarled, with one hand Brett grabbed Eddy's hair and pulled the taller man down so he could kiss him hard on the lips.

Eddy moaned with the feeling of Brett's soft cold lips against his. A hand landed on Brett's lower back and the other on his neck, pushing Brett closer to him and deepening the kiss. Eddy nibbled Brett's lower lip between his teeth, making Brett sigh in delight and taking the opportunity to roam his tongue inside Brett's mouth, playing with the other's muscle as they fight for dominance.

Brett ended losing the battle and letting Eddy suck on his tongue and exploring his mouth as he wishes, moaning slightly at Eddy aggressive and passionate kiss. They stayed like that for what it seemed ages, just enjoying the other's scent and taste, but soon they had to pull away, gasping for air as they panted heavily, still in each other embrace.

\- That was amazing. - Eddy said breathless.

\- You're not that bad either. - Brett joked, but couldn't stop the blush spreading through his face as they stared at each other's swollen lips.

\- Wanna go to my room? - Eddy asked, his hands already in Brett's waist.

\- Sure.

The shorter man jumped slightly and quickly locked his legs around Eddy's waist and his arms around Eddy's neck, faces too close and breaths mixing with each other.

\- Just try not to fall. - Brett winked as Eddy wrapped his arms around Brett's legs, one hand squishing the ass.

Just as Eddy was about to walk to his room he almost fell. Brett was licking his lobe seductively and the sharp fangs peircing his skin. Eddy moaned as he pulled himself straight and continued on his path, this time more aware of Brett's previous advice.

Brett purred as he felt Eddy trembling slightly beneath him, he smirked as he kissed Eddy's neck and groaned when he felt a slap hitting his arse. Brett continued to lick and suck Eddy's neck for a while before piercing the skin with fangs and bite down hard on the flesh, sucking some of Eddy's blood and almost going crazy with the flavour, his erection starting to get too uncomfortable as he tasted Eddy's blood on his mouth, fangs still deep on the flesh.

\- Eddy... - Brett moaned, getting away from his neck and looking deep into Eddy's glazed eyes as the werewolf felt the effects of being sucked by the vampire. - Hurry up, I need you. - Brett whispered tempting, licking his lips and fangs covered in Eddy's blood.

Eddy just groaned low in his throat, in a few seconds Brett remembered vaguely flying and being dropped in a matress. Before he could process anything Eddy fell on top of him, growling on his face, teeth big and scary and the look he gave Brett made his body tremble. Never in his life he felt so turn on.

\- You're a beast Eddy. - Brett moaned, feeling Eddy's claws on his clothes and tearing them apart, leaving Brett naked under him. - Fuck...

Brett had troubles even breathing as Eddy started to go wild, the werewolf's mouth sucking and biting slightly his neck leaving red marks on the pale skin, one of Eddy's hands coping his ass and squeezing it as the other went to his fully erected cock and started to jerk him off and playing with his balls. Brett's mind going fuzzy with the stimulation, and the pheromones on the room making him submit to the alpha.

\- Eddy...Please. - Brett pleaded shamefully, his body flushing with the extreme heat.

\- What? - Eddy groaned lowly, the werewolf's massive bulge against Brett's tights.

\- Please, alpha, my mate. - Brett tried his best to open his eyes and look at Eddy. Said man looking down at with with a playful smirk. That bitch knew what he was doing. - S-Suck me, please alpha.

\- Gladly.

Eddy grinned to himself as he opened his mouth and took Brett's whole length until he could feel the tip down his throat, bringing a high pitched moan from Brett, the vampire's hands deep down Eddy's fluffy hair and toes curling feeling the hot wet mouth around his painfully hard cock.

\- Oh god. Yes, like that. - Brett started to trust hard into Eddy's mouth, fast and desperate. Eddy taking him entirely, enjoying the bittersweet taste of Brett and the groans and moans Brett made, it just made himself even more hard.

Eddy pressed Brett down on the bed, his hands in a tight grip on Brett's waist, stopping the man from trusting full force into his mouth and making Brett whimper, longing for the heat around him. Too lost to notice Eddy's finger around his hole. Just when the finger entered him that he made a shriek in surprise, followed by a loud moan as Eddy sucked him hard.

Brett thought he was dreaming, in a really weird wet dream, as Eddy had already 3 fingers inside him, trusting and crushing his prostate over and over, his claws hurting but the pleasure he was feeling from Eddy's skilful mouth made his mind dizzy.

\- E-Eddy...I can't anymore. - Brett was capable of saying between the loud moans and pants, breathing was never this hard in his life.

\- Then come for me, Bretty. - Eddy said in a low voice, throat raw and sore by the deep blowjob he was giving.

Brett's mind clicked and in an instant he was coming hard on Eddy's mouth, the longest and strongest orgasm he ever had. Eddy swallowed it all and smirked as he took Brett's dick from his mouth and his fingers from his ass.

\- Hope you're ready for what's next. - Eddy smiled devily at Brett's breathless and trembling body, the vampire's face redder than ever, eyes half-lidded and lips apart, trying hard to normalize is breathing.

Eddy descended on Brett, biting lightly the vampire's neck and nibbling his nipples, making them hard and puffy. Tongue making his way on the skin and licking and biting the rosy nipples, one of Eddy's hand massaging Brett's tight and the other working Brett to hardness again, not letting Brett take any break and making him a whimpering mess under him.

\- You're a bastard. - Brett groaned, feeling powerless in the werewolf's arms. Never in his life was he forced to submission like that, never was he overpowered like this and played.

\- But you're still gonna let me have this one. - Eddy said matter-of-factly, grabbing Brett's legs and spreading them apart, positioning himself in front of the vampire's hole. - Because you know I love you.

Brett's heart started to pound on his chest, beating like crazy hearing Eddy's confession. The vampire looked into Eddy's dark orbs and found nothing but lust and love, the werewolf deeply cared for him and that made Brett's body shudder in embarrassment. That feeling again in his heart and he too felt himself falling deeper for the man above him.

\- I trust you Eddy. - Brett said lightly, arms around Eddy's neck and bringing the werewolf down so he could kiss him. - Make me yours my mate.

Hearing Brett's permission, Eddy trusted in one go inside Brett's hole and howled in pleasure as Brett's warmth embraced him, tight and hot around him.

Brett screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain. Eddy was huge, too much for the vampire's first time. Brett felt Eddy licking him and trying to comfort him as he breathed in and out and trying to adjust to the abnormal size of the werewolf. The man was really gifted for sure.

\- Fuck, you're big. - Brett complained, head throw back against the pillow, legs wrapped tightly around Eddy's waist and long fingernails scratching the werewolf's back as the pain subsided. - Y-you can go now. - Brett said in a small voice, throat raw from the screams.

Eddy tighten a hand on Brett's waist and the other besides Brett's head for support as he started to trust inside Brett, first slowly to let the vampire adjust, but as Brett's pained moans became lustful pleasured screams, Eddy started to pound into the vampire with force and rough, turning Brett into a moaning mess under him, the shorter man saying disconnected words, calling for Eddy, pleading for him to go deeper and harder until he coulnd't even think.

\- So tight... - Eddy growled, trusting wildly into the mess that was Brett.

\- Eddy! - Brett cried as the werewolf hit his sweat spot over and over with gutural force. - Again, there! Please, alpha.

Feeling Brett's body tremble and shaking with great vigor Eddy started to jerk Brett off once more. The vampire, overwhelmed by pleasure and with a sore throat, bit down on Eddy's neck, the flood of blood on his tongue bringing him to another level of bliss.

Eddy moaned as he felt the sharp teeth on his flesh, skin crawling and croch thick. His balls full and hitting Brett's, the sound of skin against skin, the luxuriant smell of heat and lustful pheromones. Eddy wasn't going to last long.

\- Let's come together, love. - Eddy commanded.

Brett just nodded, eyes wide and rolling to the back of his head while hands grasped for the sheets to hold onto. A wave of pure pleasure pierced through his whole body, shaking with violence as he came onto his and Eddy's torso, back arched and mouth agape in plain ecstady. Eddy, feeling Brett squeezing his cock, orgasmed into the hot hole, filling him with his come to the brim with the strongest and longest orgasm they ever had, some of it even falling onto Brett's tights. Never did they come so much and for so long.

\- Hmm. - Eddy rumbled down his throat, the feeling of his semen preenching Brett and falling onto his tights as it was too much was overwhelming and he felt so good about himself. - You okay? - The werewolf asked, hands prevent himself from falling on the vampire. Brett took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and looked at him with his teary eyes and flushed cheeks.

\- Yes... - Brett had trouble saying, voice raw and small. - Lay down beside me. - The man asked, eyes closing and in short calm breaths.

Eddy removed himself from Brett, hearing the slightly whimper as semen got out of Brett's hole and fell on his tights and on the bed. Eddy laid down, one hand secure around Brett's waist as the vampire cuddle him, his head on the werewolf's chest, hearing the fast heartbeat.

\- This was incridible. - This time was Brett saying, a small smile on his tired face. - Thank you, Eddy.

\- I should be the one thanking you. - Eddy brought Brett even closer, kissing the top of his head. Their breathings normal again, but hearts beating too fast. - Thank you for accepting me. You were the best.

Brett blushed and hid his face on the crook of Eddy's neck, body calming down and Eddy's scent happy and relaxing.

\- I really like you Eddy, even though we don't know each other that well.

\- Me too. - Eddy agreed, caressing Brett's back and looking at the marks he made on the vampire with a hint of possetion and proudness. They stayed like that in each other's arms and soon the sleep enveloped them. - Hey Brett. - Eddy said quietly, voice sleepy.

\- Hmm. - Was the only think the man said, eyes closed and almost falling asleep.

\- Whant to go on a date next friday?

There was silence for moment before laughter filled the room, Brett laughing uncrotably and Eddy laughing with him. As they calmed down from that high and Brett hugged Eddy tightly and kissed him softly on the lips.

\- Who asks that to someone they just slept with? - Brett asked still laughing lightly, Eddy just blushed, making Brett kissing his cheek. - You're adorable Eddy.

They layed down again and returning to their previous cuddling and resting, going back to their blissful sleep.

\- Of course I'll go out with you, idiot.

Was the last thing heard as Brett fell asleep in Eddy's embrace and Eddy smiled happily and hugged Brett tighter, not wanting to let the other man go. Never.


End file.
